


Hallway

by Zilchtastic



Series: Instances and Urges [2]
Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilchtastic/pseuds/Zilchtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening the door the next morning was a serious tactical error on my part. I should've known things hadn't ended with last night; the proof came in the form of Robin surging through the door to pin me up against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> It's sort of a series now? My weird pairing fetish keeps on truckin'. Set before Ishiah came on the scene, of course.

Opening the door the next morning was a serious tactical error on my part. I should've known things hadn't ended with last night; the proof came in the form of Robin surging through the door to pin me up against the wall.

"Caliban," Goodfellow purred as he slid a knee between my legs, "we have _got_ to stop meeting like this."

"You're telling me." I shoved at him bodily but he just rode the motion like he was on a mechanical bull. "Get the hell _off_ me, will you?"

"Whyever for?" He buried his face against my neck; a second later I felt a hot, wet lick against my skin.

"We're in the _hallway_," I said, and as soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt my face go red. Not "because I don't swing that way", not "I'm not interested"; no, my brilliant protest is that we're _in the hallway_. Good one, Cal.

"Bedroom's not that far," Robin pointed out, biting at my throat in a way that had my nerves singing electric again.

"Nuh-uh," I said, and my voice came out on an embarrassing rasp, "no way. No bed. We are not doing this." My hips jerked involuntarily. "Stop doing that," I added in a way that sounded sort of disturbingly unsure.

"Doing what? This?" He sucked hard at a spot just below my ear, then blew across the damp skin.

I shuddered. "Dammit, Robin. What happened before was--"

"Good, if I remember correctly. More than good."

"A mistake," I finished, a little lamely. I hated to admit it, but hearing Robin say it had been good sent a warm pleased rush right down to my groin.

"A good mistake, then. I happen to make lots of them. What's one more compared to the tab I'm running already?" He pressed against me, rubbing, pinning me to the wall with all his weight, and his eyes slid low to half-mast. "You're hard."

I was. It was kinda hard to deny with him leaning into me so close, rutting slow and easy against my hip. I cleared my throat, fought the urge to close my eyes. "You, too," I pointed out.

"How astute. Give the man a cigar. Did you think I wouldn't be?" He lifted his head to lick at my mouth. "Just let me."

"Niko--" I started to say.

"Niko has Promise." His lips twisted with only a little bitterness. "My heart is broken. You can help console me." He kissed the side of my mouth, almost delicately. "You're much more effective than a pint of Haagen-Dazs."

"But you--"

"Don't." His grip tightened on my wrist to a near-painful squeeze. "This is fun. It doesn't have to be anything more."

I gave it one last try. "You could have fun with anyone."

He slid his other hand down to cup the front of my jeans, his palm warm through the fabric. "Sometimes I get a craving for someone who actually gives a damn," he said, so low that for a second I thought I'd heard him wrong. But his eyes were serious, as serious as I'd ever seen them, and that's why I didn't protest when he leaned in and kissed me, long and slow and deep.

His hand moved against me, pressing and stroking, and I couldn't stop the heartfelt groan that spilled out of my mouth and into his. He drew back, grinning. "Been a while?"

"Not that long," I denied, but it was half a lie. At my age anything more than two days seemed like way too long.

"Mm. It must simply be my superior talents, then," he smirked. I opened my mouth to say something scathing about his talents but a harder squeeze froze the breath in my throat, had me tipping my head back against the wall.

Robin's voice at my ear had gone low and knowing. "Are you about to come in your pants, Cal?"

I thrust against his hand and hissed, "_No._" I imagined the feel of it: the electric snap, the jolt of orgasm, the hot rush of come soaking my jeans. I shuddered and said "No," again, but it was already too late. "_Shit!_"

Robin held on as I shook, mouth pressed to mine, licking deep, as if he could _taste_ my orgasm somewhere on the back of my tongue. From the noises he was making, almost loud enough to match mine, I'd say he found it pretty sweet.

When he drew back I was panting, the air stuttering in and out with little shaky jerks. "Holy fuck," I managed to grate, because it seemed like something that needed to be said.

Robin was breathing a little fast, too. "That's an apt way to put it," he murmured, smiling.

My knees wobbled a bit, and I leaned harder back on the wall. "What about, uh." I made a sort of motion at him.

"What about me?" His mouth slanted sideways. "I'm touched by your concern, Cal."

I swatted at his arm, half-heartedly. "Don't be a dick."

"What if I said I wanted you to suck me off?"

Another line of electricity sizzled up my spine, made my eyes go wide. "Jesus, what?"

He licked slow and wet across my lower lip. "You. Sucking my cock. My hands in your hair, guiding you." His tongue slid in, and I couldn't even kiss him back-- I could only part my lips and let him do it. "You'd look so beautiful on your knees, Caliban."

I shuddered and almost did go to my knees then-- not because I wanted to, but because they didn't want to hold me up anymore. Traitors. I shook my head, hard, mostly to clear it. "Robin, I--"

He chuckled against my mouth. "It's so easy to rattle you. Don't worry, Caliban, I'm satisfied for now. You got off easy, this time."

"Yeah," I murmured, feeling hot and sticky and embarrassed now that the buzz was wearing off, "tell me about it."

His surprised and delighted laugh made everything seem almost worth it.


End file.
